Rafael Solano
Rafael Solano is one of the main characters in series Jane the Virgin. Biography A textbook bad boy before his cancer, Rafael is Mr. Solano's older son and Luisa's brother. Rafael was a notorious playboy who partied and was arrested several times (including a stunt in Bora-Bora that leaves Jane horrified when she finds out about it). Getting cancer a year and a half ago changed his life for the better, and he vowed to get rid of all the bad things in his life (including his wife). Rafael's mother left after his fourth birthday, leaving him to be raised by his father and a string of step-mothers. 2009 Rafael plays tennis at the Golden Harbor Yacht Club. He meets a waitress who works at the restaurant, Jane. She makes him grilled cheese and they talk about her life plan. He tells her to be brave and kisses her. Rafael promises to call but then doesn't. 2010 Four years ago, he was under the assumption that he would be receiving the keys to his father's kingdom. Instead they went to his nemesis, Lachlan. In return, Rafael stole Lachlan's fiancee, Petra, and married her. 2011 Petra and Rafael stay at The Marbella. Petra is pregnant and they discuss their upcoming baby. He considers cashing in his trust fund to buy the hotel. 2012 A year before the series starts,Rafael is diagnosed with cancer. He saves a sample of his sperm so he can eventually have a baby in the future. The cancer changes his entire outlook on life, and he starts considering putting an end to his failed marriage. However, out of gratitude for Petra for helping him during his illness, he stays married to her. Present When the series begins, Rafael has been married to Petra for four years; according to their prenup, if they divorce after five years of marriage Petra is entitled to 10 million dollars as compensation. She nursed him back to health when he was being treated for cancer, but Rafael fell out of love with her. Knowing her marriage is on the rocks, Petra decides to use Rafael's sample behind his back. He's stunned when he finds out she was seemingly inseminated with his sample, and then his shock grows when he finds out another woman is accidentally pregnant with his baby. Physical Appearance Rafael is very attractive, 29 year old, latino, male. He is above average height, has black hair, brown eyes, and a muscular physique. He has a preppy and cool style. Most girls swoon over his attractiveness. Character History |-|Season One= Relationships 'Jane Villanueva' Rafael was Jane's teenage crush. They met while she was working at a yacht club and allowed him in the restaurant after hours. They talked and then Rafael gave Jane her first kiss. When they meet again, in Rafael's hotel (where Jane works), Rafael feels Jane looks familiar; she tries to dismiss it at first, but then he asks if they met at a strip club, which makes Jane mad. When it's revealed that Jane's pregnant via insemination with Rafael's sample, he tells her he and Petra want the baby, but Jane's seriously considering to terminate the pregnancy. However, after she decides to keep the baby and give it to Rafael and Petra after it's born, Jane and Rafael grow closer, making Michael jealous. Rafael has been married to Petra for nearly five years, but wants to divorce her, for he feels they're too different and bring out 'the ugly side' of each other. While at first Rafael sees Jane just as a sister, with time he grows attracted to her, even having sexual dreams about Jane. They kiss after Jane ends her engagement to Michael, but soon she grows conflicted about starting a relationship with him so soon after her breakup; eventually, he convinces her to take things slow so they can get to know each other better. Rafael's about to go pick up Jane for their first real date when Mr. Solano sends him off to Mexico City; he then calls her and tells her he can't make it to their date. 'Petra Solano' When the series begins, Petra and Rafael are married for four years. However, for at least a year before the beginning of the series, they've been having marital issues, with Petra cheating on Rafael with his best friend, Roman 'Zaz' Zazo. According to their prenup, Petra is entitled to a 10-million-dollar compensation if they divorce after five years of marriage. When Rafael first asks for a divorce, claiming they're no longer in love and bring out the 'ugly side' of each other, an emotional Petra tells him when she realized he had fallen out of love with her: he was in the hospital being treated for his cancer and, after Luisa left, looked at Petra like he didn't want her to be there. Touched, Rafael decides to try again with her. However, in 'Chapter Three', Rafael finds out about Petra's affair with Zaz after she slips and asks if he had located Zaz's brother Aaron (he hadn't mentioned his name to her when they spoke earlier about this). In 'Chapter Four', after they successfully manipulate Petra's former fiancé Lachlan, Rafael casually asks Petra how long she was cheating on him; when Petra, stunned, questions him, he tells her they're done and thanks her for her help with Lachlan. Petra then gets revenge on him, first lying to the cops that Rafael hit her (she was actually punched by her mother) and then approaching Lachlan for help to put Mr. Solano against Rafael. 'Luisa Alver' Luisa is Rafael's little sister. They are quite close and it is revealed that she was really there for him during his chemo treatments. He underwrote his shares of The Marbella so she could get malpractice insurance. No insurance company would give her insurance due to her known drinking problem. After Luisa confesses she made a mistake and inseminated Jane with Rafael's sample, they have a falling out and he stops speaking to her. Rafael is dispatched to find her when she goes missing, and when she returns he is concerned about her mental health. 'Mr. Solano' Mr. Solano is Rafael's father. When Rafael's mother left, he simply told his son that she was gone and he needed to move on. Their relationship is tumultuous, since he seems to favor Luisa even when she screws up, or Lachlan when it comes to business. He seems very reluctant to trust his son's business abilities. He's the owner of the Marquis Hotel Group, which own's a majority of Rafael's hotel. Trivia *Rafael is a cancer survivor. Thanks to the chemo treatments, he can't have children. *Rafael and Lachlan have been rivals since Mr. Solano announced Lachlan as the company's VP. * Rafael stole Lachlan's fiancée, Petra, from him, later marrying her. *Rafael has been arrested several times. He pulled some stunt in Bora-Bora that left Jane so horrified she changed her mind about giving him the baby. * He is afraid of ducks (Chapter Seven) * He hates caviar (Chapter Seven) * Rafael's mom left the day after his fourth birthday (Chapter Seven) Quotes *"We bring out an ugly side in each other"- Prologue * "I've never been the type of guy that believe in fate or destiny, but what are the chances? We kissed five years ago and now we're here?" - Chapter Six *"I was nine years old...and there was an incident: I ran out of bread and they all attacked me! Look, okay one duck might be cute but six or seven ducks is terrifying!" -Chapter Seven *"...I'm just wondering what my girlfriend is doing between them." Chapter Eight Gallery Navigational Category:Jane the Virgin Category:Main Characters Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults